Cruel Intensions
by sarajdev
Summary: Clary faces the biggest battle of her life, her brother, when he returns in search to finish what he started.


CHAPTER 1:

"This is all I've ever wanted" Jace said. We were sitting on a park bench in central park, starring nowhere but forward. We starred past the autumn leaves, past the screaming kids, past the giant buildings, and straight on.

"Right here, right now, with you, is all I could ever ask for. Living in this moment only, forever. I really could sit on this rusty park bench for the rest of my life for you clary, and if that's not love, then I don't know what is." He spoke humorously, still looking forward, but I turned to face him to get a glance of his famous grin he makes when he knows he's said something humorous.

"Kissing on this rusty park bench for the rest of our lives?" I implied. His grinned widened and even he had to turn and break the eye contact with the future. He looked at me and smiled, that smile that proves how much he loves me.

"If you say so," He said and slowly stroked my cheek as he leaned in to kiss me. I melted into his soft, loving kiss.

We really could've sat there, kissing on that rust park bench for the rest of our lives, but the rain forced us out. As he walked me back to Luke's we exchanged stories like we usually do, even though I only play along to hear his. I have stories, but Jace tells his with the greatest amount of enthusiasm any story teller should have. His favorite story to tell is about the time he and Alec took Max to the bowling alley, and they ran out of money so they had Max pretend he dropped a bowling ball on his foot and start crying, so the worker gave them 3 free games. I always thought it would be hard for Jace to talk about Max, but it was like talking about him made Jace feel like Max was alive, re-living the story too.

We got to Luke's and there was a note on the door saying he and mom went out for dinner and would back soon. I grabbed the note and looked up at Jace to see him looking past me again, with a grin on his face. I supposed he was thinking about Max, and something didn't want me to break him out of that thought, so I gave him a soft kiss on his cheek and walked to the door.

"Next walk I'll have to tell you about the time we taught Max how to kick a ball." He yelled to me. He looked down and laughed, "the damn kid learned how to stab a demon before learning how to play soccer." He said still grinning at the ground. "I'm looking forward to it." I said to him grinning. He finally looked up at me, and his eyes turned wider, which was when I knew he out of his own world.

"I love you Clary." He yelled, and feminemly threw me an invisible kiss. I sarcastically grabbed it out of the air put it in my pocket. "Love you more. Now get outta here" I waved him away, and he laughed and started walking home. I hate to be the one to end the time we spent together, but if I don't we'd of still been sitting on that rusty park bench.

I walked to the kitchen where I saw mom had made me some pasta and vodka sauce. I sat down at the table, thinking about what Jace had been thinking about when they were starring forward on the park bench. I remember all I could think about was us, out future, old age, even kids. I had a vision as we sat there of us in as a young couple sitting on a porch of a little barn house in the country, watching our kids play in a little garden, just watching them. I often thought about simple moments like that, because they're the most precious.

I brought my bowl to the sink and started washing it. Suddenly a loud thump from down the hall woke me from my thoughts. I turned off the sink trying to listen for it. My hands were shaking so much I dropped the plate and almost gave myself a heart attack. I bent down to pick it up when I heard another thump, followed by another, and then the sound of shower turning on. There was someone in the house.

I started for the hallway when I realized I was unarmed, and me being unarmed meant I was basically dead, so I grabbed a kitchen knife and walked toward the bathroom, sticking the knife out in front of me to be my first defense. I crept up to the bathroom door, and could hear a faint whistling from the shower. Trying to slow my heart beat down, I breathed slowly, and as slow as I could pushed open the door.

"WHOEVER YOU ARE GET OUT NOW, I HAVE A KNIFE AND WILL USE IT!" I screamed. I closed my eyes with fear, but opened them when I heard who responded.

"Ya know, you could knock, sis."

There was no time to scream. Everythin kicked in all at once, and before I knew it I was racing out the door and down the hallway. I was crying, sobbing, yelling with fear, anything to get me out of as fast as possible, but I heard running footsteps creeping behind me. I got to the door and unlocked it as fast as I could, clawing at the doorknob to bust, but I wasn't fast enough. I knew he was right behind me and I realized I already lost the battle. I turned with the my back to the door and sank down, covering myself as much as I could. All I had left was my self, so I sat in feetle position and cried so loud I felt like I was screaming. I wanted to scream, yell, anything but I was too scared to say anything. All I could get out was a few words, and even they were hard to understand with the crying.

"Get away from me, please! Please, please I'll do anything" the last word carried out into a cry. I couldn't look up at him, afraid that his eyes alone could hurt me. I felt him crouch down next to me, and his I felt his cold fingers wipe a strand of hair from my eyes. His soft touch was horrifying, making me feel like I was being touched by the blade of a knife. I buried my eyes in my arm, trying to escape from the moment.

"Your fear is pathetic, dear Clarissa. I have much to teach you." His words pierced my ears like a blade. He stood back up and started ceating distance between us, so I managed to lift my head up to see him. He was wearing a black suit, and I could see the outline of his spine out of the back, and I could see his sharp jaw shape to his mouth as he grinned. He walked over to the kitchen counter and picked up the knife I was going to use against him, and he tasted the blade. The scene made me gag, with fear and disgust. He played with the blade between his fingers and leaned casually against the counter. The fact that his eyes were focused on the blade and not me gave me a sense of comfort, enough to sit up against the door, but was still hugging my knees.

"Why are you here" I managed to ask. My voice was scratchy from screaming, and was still shaking hard.

"Clarissa, I'd like you to address me by using my name if you're going to ask me a question." He said. I wasn't grinning anymore, but his eyes were still determined to the blade. I couldn't say his name. It reminded me of everything he did, and the fact that he was in the same room as her, only a few feet away from her, holding a knife. I chose not to say anything at all. He waited for a moment for me to say anything. After a few minutes, his eyes left the blade and focused directly on me. My body tensed in every part, and my hands started to shake so hard I had to sit on them. He studied me, studying every inch of my body, and I the strong expression on his face turned to a desperate expression, his eyes full of hunger. It made me sick. He had looked at me this way once before, when Jace was under his control, and he had tried to-

The memory made me too sick.

"I always thought you looked your best when you were in terror. I think it turns me on because you don't look at anybody else that way, just me. Oh do you make me feel like the most special boy in the world, sister." He spoke with confidence, and seduction. I wanted to hurt him, slit his throat with the knife he held. I managed to spit at him. My spit traveled right on his cheek, and I realized he'd get me back for this. I crawled back in a ball again, preparing for whatever punishment he had, but instead, I looked up to see him wipe my spit of his face and lick it off his fingers. The site made me so sick, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I bent over and threw up all on the ground, trying to release the knot in my stomach. For a moment I wished he had just hurt me.

He laughed at me as I wiped the puke from my mouth.

"Charming" He said. The grin appeared back on his face. Jace's grin was humorous. It made me feel safe, and it showed his confidence in himself. It looked good on Jace. But on Sebestion, the grin was menacing, and could make every hair on your body stand up. Sebastion started walking toward me, and I moved back pressing myself as hard as I could against the door. He kneeled in front of me. I could feel his warm breath on my neck, which made me quiver. He sensed my quiver and blew softly down my neck, and then slid the tip of his tongue down my neck, ending at my collarbone. A tear dripped down my cheek as I turned my head as far away from him as possible.

"I think we have some catching up to do, sis" he said pinning my arms against the door. I let out my fear with a loud cry, but his hand covered my mouth.

"We will catch up, sister, but not now. " His hand left my mouth, and a sigh of relief left my body as my heart stopped skipping beats. He left a soft kiss on my neck before kicking me away from the door and starting to leave.

"Be waiting sister, I will be back." He said before walking out.

I laid there, catching my breath and letting out every last cry of relief before getting up to call Jace.


End file.
